


fander fics

by homosandhomies



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Angst, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Awkward Flirting, Babysitting, Betrayal, Bittersweet, Blood, Break Up, Character Death, Comfort, Disney World & Disneyland, Fae & Fairies, Fae Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fights, Fish, Fluff, Hamilton References, Humor, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kindergarten, Lack of Communication, M/M, Male Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Musical References, Mutual Pining, Nail Polish, Overstimulation, Partner Betrayal, Pets, Picnics, Pining, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prom, Prompt Fill, Queen (Band) References, Road Trips, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Single Parents, Sleepovers, Suicide Attempt, Summer Romance, Teacher Logic | Logan Sanders, TikTok, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Turtles, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vampire Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Vampires, Veterinary Clinic, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 9,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosandhomies/pseuds/homosandhomies
Summary: sanders sides requests that i received on my tumblr, fanderfics.tumblr.com
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 89





	1. UwU - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "What does 'uwu' mean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sympathetic Patton

“Patton?” Logan asked. “I have a question.”

Looking up from his newspaper (with a headline that read FLORIDA MAN IS CONFUSED BY INTERNET LINGO), Patton said cheerfully, “Well, sure thing! What can I do for ya?”

“You can answer my question,” Logan replied simply. “On second thought, maybe you can’t. I don’t know yet. Anyways, my question is: what does.. ‘uwu’ mean?”

“Oh, uwu is like, a noise you make when you see something cute! 'Cause it looks like a face,” Patton said. To demonstrate, he made a sort of puppy-like expression. “Does that answer your question?”

Logan nodded and gave a small smile. “Yes, thank you, Patton.” Patton went back to his paper and Logan began to walk away, but stopped in his tracks. Walking back over, he hesitantly said, “Patton?”

“Hm?”

Wringing his hands and looking down, he slowly said, “You are… very uwu… Is that the correct usage?”

Patton froze in what Logan assumed to be shock, and he began to panic slightly. To his surprise, Patton broke out into a dopey smile. “Sure! Um, you’re very uwu too!”

Suddenly, Patton began giggling, and to his own surprise, Logan broke out into a smile, which was a rare thing. “Um, thank you, Patton,” he mumbled, embarrassed, and ran back into his room, unable to hide the huge grin plastered across his face.


	2. Caramelized Onions - Anaroceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Anaroceit with “Wait... caramelized onions aren’t onions dipped like caramel apples?” -✨

Usually, they would pick one person to cook dinner, but tonight, Virgil and Roman thought it would be a fun idea to cook pizza together, for Janus.

"Check your phone. What's the next ingredient?" Roman said.

"Hmm…" Looking at the website with the recipe, Virgil said, "Caramelized onions."

Roman made a face of disgust. "Ugh! Who would put caramel on pizza?"

Virgil looked at his boyfriend, confused. "What?"

"What?"

"I…" Virgil didn't know how to phrase it. "Did you think…"

"Wait…" Roman interrupted. "Caramelized onions aren’t onions dipped like caramel apples?”

"No!" Virgil said, unable to repress a laugh. "Who told you that?"

Roman thought for a moment, then huffed. "That bastard. JANUS!"

Without a care in the world, Janus strolled into the kitchen. "Hey, babes," he said smoothly before giving Roman a kiss on the cheek.

"If you thought that, did it ever occur to you why people would enjoy caramel on their onions?" Virgil asked, now laughing like crazy.

"I… I don't knowwww!" Roman whined. "I'm just a pretty face, nothing more, nothing less," he said dramatically before jokingly pushing Janus away.


	3. Summer of Love - Moceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Can I get a Lifeguard Patton slowly falling in love with High Diver Janus over the course of the summer at a water park/local pool (please and thank you 😊) -✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sympathetic Patton

Most people might see life guarding as "just a college summer job," but to Patton, it was… just that, actually, but it had dignity to it. He saved lives.

Well, no one actually needed to be saved, but still.

It was his second week, and he was doing what he always did up on his chair (or as he liked to call it, his throne), when someone on the diving board caught his eye.

He was slim and looked about average height. Interestingly, he had one dark brown eye and another amber. He had a slightly crooked smile and a port wine birthmark on his face, and other marks and scars on his arms.

He was gorgeous.

When his shift was over, Patton approached the diver at the snack shack.

“Hey there!” Patton said. “Oh, sorry, was that too forward? I, um… jeez, I-”

The diver laughed. “Take your time.”

Patton chuckled bashfully. “Um, my name’s Patton.” He extended his hand.

“Formal. I like it,” he said, shaking his hand. “I’m Janus. Can I buy you a snack?”

Janus. Not very common, but he liked it. “I’d like that.”

They proceeded to buy each other snacks and watch each other daily the next week. Janus wasn’t a very open person, but Patton learned a couple things about him. He was a Slytherin. His favorite musical was Pippin. He liked swimming because the chlorine helped his eczema. Just a collection of little things that made Patton fall for him. Luckily, Janus seemed to be falling for him as well. 

A summer romance began, and they spent every single day together. When Patton wasn't on his shift, he was probably with Janus, hanging out, holding hands, making out in the supplies closet ANYWAYS—

By the end of the summer, Patton started to worry. Janus was leaving to go to college, and Patton was staying in his home-town.

Patton was on the verge of tears, but Janus shushed him soothingly. “Hey, it’s okay. Maybe we’ll end up like Sandy and Danny in Grease, where my parents have a change of plans and I stay here.”

In Janus’s arms, Patton blubbered, “M-m-m-maybe…”

Janus cupped Patton’s face and turned it towards him. “Why don’t we just focus on tonight. Okay?”

Patton sighed. “Okay.”

They decided to go to the beach at sundown so it would be empty. As the sun began to set, they walked into the shallow end and held hands, feeling a hint of sadness, but nonetheless, true love.


	4. Comfort - Roceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dragonindigo245: Roceit comfort fic? Mayhaps?

When Janus walked into his and his boyfriend's apartment, he most certainly didn't expect said boyfriend to be lying on the floor. Then again, given Roman's usual dramatic nature, he shouldn't have been surprised.

"You didn't get the part," Janus said quietly, as more of a statement than a question. 

Roman grunted in response.

"Well…" Janus lay on the wooden floor next to him. "You wanna talk?"

Roman lifted his head up to shake his head. Janus could see redness on Roman's tear-stained face.

Janus understood that Roman didn't want to speak. He just needed comfort. So, he simply held Roman in his arms. It was a very awkward and uncomfortable position of hard-wood floors, but it was the thought that counted.

"Thank you," Roman sighed.

"No need to thank me," Janus answered, giving a kiss to Roman's head. He knew that he couldn't solve everything, but at least he could let his boyfriend know he was always there for him.


	5. Build-A-Bear - Intrulogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Intrulogical with “I can’t adopt them all but I can come back and steal them later” and “Sir this is a Build-A-Bear” please? -✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mild Swearing

Most people would consider it to be strange for two teenage boys to be in Build-A-Bear Workshop, but Remus and Janus never really cared what others thought. So what if they wanted to adopt a stuffed bear to symbolize their friendship? If people can’t handle that, screw them.

As they were looking around, they couldn’t decide which one to get because all of the bears looked so cute. Remus leaned over to Janus and whispered, “I can’t adopt them all, but I can come back and steal them later.”

"Sir," a voice behind him said.

Remus turned around to see a guy probably his age, wearing the Build-A-Bear polo uniform with a name tag that read "Logan." He was tall, had dark skin, and wore thick black glasses. He had big, chocolatey brown eyes that were focused on his forehead.

_ Shit, he’s cute. _

“This is a Build-A-Bear, and at Build-A-Bear workshop we do not condone robbery,” he said.

Remus chuckled. “I don’t think any stores condone armed robbery.”

“You…” Logan began fidgeting with his glasses. It was really quite adorable. “You have a point. Well, if you cannot afford to adopt all of the dolls, your boyfriend over there could adopt half and you the other.”

They both turned to Janus, who was still looking around. Remus began laughing. “Janus? Oh, he and I are just friends.”

Logan smiled. It was small, sort of hesitant, but it was there. “Y-you… you are single?” he stammered.

Remus smirked. “I am. Do you usually ask out guys on the job?”

Still not quite looking Remus in the eye, he said, “Only when they’re as… attractive as you. And stupid. I mean, who steals bears from a children’s store when you can steal the jewelry from the Swarovski across the mall? You could make a fortune off of that.” 

“I guess I’m special,” Remus said. Taking out his phone, he said, “Can I have your number?”

“That… would be great.” Logan put his phone number into Remus’s phone.

“Call me when your shift is over,” Remus said, and skipped off to join Janus.

“Only  _ you _ would find a hot guy in Build-A-Bear,” Janus scoffed. “So are we stealing the bears or not?”


	6. Babysitting - Platonic Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Platonic himbos Patton and Roman babysitting? -✨

Patton barged into the house, panting heavily. “I got your text. What’s wrong? Are we in danger? Who’s house in this!?”

“It’s my Aunt Patty’s house,” Roman explained. “I need help babysitting my nephew.”

Patton huffed. “That’s why you texted me ‘EMERGENCY! COME QUICK’?” he asked, holding up his phone for proof.

Roman scoffed. “Exactly! The child pulled my hair! And he spit on my new shirt!”

As the walked into the living room, Patton began cooing at the small child. “Awwww, he’s so cute! He doesn’t look anything like you though.”

Roman chuckled. “Gavin’s adopted.”

Gavin was drawing in a coloring book on the couch, but he stopped to stare at Patton. “Hi,” he said quietly, looking like a little angel.

Patton sat down on the couch next to him. “Hi there! I’m Patton. How old are you, Gavin?” Gavin held up five fingers. “ _ Five _ ?” Patton said in awe. “You’re practically a man already. Where’s your briefcase?”

Gavin giggled in response.

Roman gasped in offense. “Literally five minutes ago he was screaming at me!”

“It’s because you won’t listen to him!” Patton insisted. Turning back to Gavin, he said, “What do you wanna do today?”

“I’m coloring,” Gavin said simply.

“Okay. Can I color with you?” Patton offered.

Gavin smiled. “Sure!” Running over to a box on the other side of the room, he grabbed another coloring book and some crayons and gave them to Patton.

“Thanks, Gavin!”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Roman muttered under his breath, still standing near the couch.

“Hey, Gavin,” Patton fake-whispered. “Do you think we should let Roman join us?”

“Maybe,” Gavin said. He went back to the box and gave Roman his own coloring book and crayons.

Roman gasped. “Thank you, small child.”

The three spent the day coloring, and there was a peaceful silence all around. When Aunt Patty came home, she seemed initially angry at Roman for bringing a friend, but when she soon saw how kind Patton was, she was over the moon that he was there.

As Roman and Patton left together, Patton said wistfully, “I can’t wait to be a dad.”

“Maybe wait until you’re an adult,” Roman laughed as he nudged his best friend.


	7. Pigsty - Platonic Intrulogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: “You’re a broke ass bitch” and “No, I am a woke ass bitch” with your choice of pairing(s) -✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing

When Logan stepped into Remus’s bedroom, the first thing he said was, “This is a pigsty.” There were random objects on the floor and the bed such as soap, food, and so many clothes you couldn’t see the floor.

Remus gasped. “Rude. I prefer the term ‘Porcus hara.’”

“That’s just ‘pigsty’ in Latin,” Logan retorted.

“Yes, but it’s fancy-sounding,” Remus said.

Logan rolled his eyes and chuckled. He decided to sit down on Remus’s desk chair, but got up quickly when he felt something slimy. He looked at the chair and saw a brown banana peel. “Disgusting,” Logan groaned.

“Dinner!” Remus cheered. He grabbed the banana peel and ate it while keeping eye contact with Logan.

Logan sighed, only mildly surprised. “Why are you like this?”

“Because—”

“Because you’re a broke ass bitch.”

“No, I am a woke ass bitch. I’m taking care of the environment. I don’t waste.”

Logan scoffed. “Tell that to the half-drunken juicebox on your bedside table.”

Remus smirked. “Is that a challenge? I’ll eat that too!”

“ _ Remus, don’t _ —”


	8. Mr. Logan - Loceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Kindergarten Teacher Logan and Single Dad Janus (can be platonic or romantic) -✨

When Janus walked into the Kindergarten classroom, he was excited. A, to have his son for the weekend, and B, to see that cute teacher, Mr. Logan. He had never gotten a chance to really converse with him, but he was definitely his type. Tall, a bit nerdy, hot as hell…

The thing was, Logan was 100% off-limits. And Janus totally understood that. Gavin’s happiness and wellbeing would always come before his love life. Not that there was much to anyways. There was Gavin’s mom, and… yep. That was it.

As he waited in the doorway, Gavin ran up to him and hugged him. “Daddy!” he cried.

He never got tired of hearing that. Hugging Gavin, he said, “Hey, Gav! You ready to spend the weekend with me?”

“Yeah!” he cheered.

They were about to leave the classroom, but a voice behind them called, “Wait, Mr. Campbell!”

Janus turned around and _Oh god it’s him_.

“Hello, Mr… I’m guessing Logan isn’t your last name?”

Logan chuckled. “No, my last name is actually Berry. Logan Berry. But you can call me Logan.”

Janus nodded. “Logan it is then. I’m Janus.”

“Nice to formally meet you, Janus,” Logan said. “I wanted to speak to you because I wanted to show you something.” In Logan’s hand was a drawing with Gavin’s name on it, showing a picture of the young child, Janus, and a creature that was either a dragon or a witch. A dragonwitch? “He’s very creative.”

Janus chuckled and looked at Logan. “He really is.”

There was a pregnant pause (with a weird amount of eye-contact), and Janus felt a tug on his pants. “Daddy, let’s goooo!”

They snapped back into reality and both awkwardly laughed. “Well, we better go,” Janus explained.

“Have a good weekend,” Logan said quickly, a bit too quickly. He pushed up his glasses and paced to his desk.

Janus looked back one last time to get a final look at Logan. He was looking back too.

Like I said, romance wasn’t Janus’s main life goal.

Still, Mr. Logan was pretty nice.


	9. Black and White - Platonic Elliott & Remy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Best friends Remy (Sleep) and Elliot (Cartoon Therapy) painting nails to relax after a long day -✨

“Sooooo,” Remy began as he bounced onto the bed, “I was thinking you do my left hand black and my right hand white, and for you the other way around!”

“Oh, like Freddie Mercury and Brian May?” Elliott suggested.

“ _ Exactly _ like Freddie Mercury and Brian May,” Remy whispered intensely. “Let’s begin!”

Elliott really needed this. They had gotten into a big fight with Mitchell, and a fun sleepover with their best friend was just what they needed. Remy had a habit of sticking his nose where he wasn’t invited, but he knew not to stick himself into the whole Elliot-Mitchell situation. Elliot really appreciated that.

Remy was a good friend, and he knew that just being there was his job.

Remy grabbed his phone and went to Spotify, and the phone started to play “The Night Comes Down.” After setting paper towels on the bed, Elliott grabbed the black nail polish and proceeded to paint the nails on Remy’s left hand. They focused on that and only that, as if they were a five-year-old again hyperfocusing on a coloring book. It would look perfect.

They cleaned up the edges with a cotton swab, applied another layer, then grabbed the white bottle and worked on Remy’s other hand. Coincidentally, “White Queen (As It Began)” faded in at that time. The two of them were silent, but in was a comfortable silence, because they didn’t need words to fill in the spaces between them. 

They waited a couple minutes to pass the time as Remy’s nails dried, still listening to Queen. They both had an affinity for the band, it being what brought them together in the first place. Elliott ran a Queen blog on Tumblr, which Remy followed. Eventually they became online best friends, and luckily they lived in the same area. They’ve been inseparable ever since.

Remy’s nails were mostly dry, so he started working on Elliott. “All Dead, All Dead” played as Remy carefully stroked the black nail polish brush onto Elliott’s nails. After finishing that, he worked on the other hand with the white polish.

Elliott sighed.

“What?” Remy said.

“You’re like my soulmate or something,” Elliott said.

Remy laughed. “Shut up. You’re gonna mess up my work.”


	10. Cowboys and Aliens - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will you do me the honor of being the yee to my haw for the rest of our miserable lives?” (any pairing/pairings) -✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Brief Mentions of Bullying, Overstimulation, Sympathetic Patton

Homecoming was on Friday, so the student body was doing Spirit Week. But, being depressed burned-out teens, half of the student body wasn’t doing it.

It was Cowboys and Aliens, so of course Logan would be an alien and Patton would be a cowboy. Growing up, people would tease Logan and call him an alien, but he felt somewhat empowered taking that title for himself.

By showing up to school in full on spandex.

“You look amazing! You’ve _invaded_ my heart!” Patton joked when they met up at the front of the school.

Logan didn’t respond, too overstimulated. The spandex just _wouldn’t stop touching him_ and he felt like he was going to be sick. He was flapping his hands rapidly.

Patton caught on. “I brought another costume if the one you’re wearing is uncomfortable,” he whispered. Logan nodded fervently, and they both walked to the nearest restroom.

Ten minutes later, Logan, who felt much calmer, was in a different alien costume. It was a onesie, and even though he looked ridiculous, it was very comfortable.

“Thank you,” Logan murmured.

“Of course,” Patton said. “Can I touch you?”

Logan nodded, and Patton gave him a firm hug, making Logan feel very safe.

“You look… mighty fine, partner,” Logan said into Patton’s shoulder.

Patton let go and started to squeal. “You made a pun!!!!!”

“Yes I did,” Logan said, a small smile appearing on his face. They shared a kiss, and parted for their morning classes.

To Logan’s surprise, no one really cared how ridiculous he looked (Because no one gives a shit in high school).

During lunch, one of the only classes Logan and Patton had together, Patton placed a ring pop on the table and got down on one knee.

“Logan,” Patton said in a western accent as he held the ring pop, “will you do me the honor of being the yee to my haw for the rest of our miserable lives?”

Logan laughed. “Sure. Why not.”

Patton placed the ring-pop on Logan’s ring finger. “I had it sized just for you,” he joked.

“I love it. I’ll save it for the real wedding… which won’t be until we have both graduated from college and have stable jobs.”

“Sounds like a plan.”


	11. The Tale of the Prince and the Fae - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: “I always knew you would be the one who killed me” with Prinxiety angst? -✨ (seriously you’re great and keep up the wonderful writing!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Threats of Violence, Implied Sex, Blood, Major Character Death  
> 

When they first met, Prince Roman was on a mission to fulfill a prophecy: Defeat the Dark Fae with the Sword of the Dragonwitch, rescue the princess, and marry her.

Roman wanted to do it to make his family proud. After all, that sword had been passed down in the kingdom from prophecy to prophecy (defeating the Dragonwitch being the most famous one). But he was always scared of the outcome, for he didn’t want to marry Princess Valerie. One, he didn’t even know her, and two, he fancied men. But he couldn’t admit that to anyone or else he would be in grave danger. So Roman kept those feelings to himself, admiring fair gentleman from afar.

On the day of Roman’s eighteenth birthday, he had to start his mission, which he had six months to fulfill (the King and Queen knew it would be an arduous task, since Roman had to do research on the fae). Roman found out the Dark Fae lived in a forrest far away from the land, so he began a trek that would take a fortnight.

By the time he reached the Forest of the Fae, he discovered that it was not as dark and gloomy as he read them to be. The forest was absolutely beautiful, with all sorts of flowers and fern growing, a long stream, and little homes for the faes. The fae all wore light clothing, except for one. The Dark Fae.

He wore black, heavy clothing, had purple hair, and edgy makeup. But one thing that stood out the most were his wings. They were huge, and black, which matched up with the books he read. But unlike the books, the Fae’s wings were beautiful, and so was the Fae.

Roman felt struck by something he had never felt before. His heart was beating so fast he felt it would burst. Was he nervous?

The Dark Fae was crouched under a tree so tall it must have reached the heavens. Roman did not expect him to look so cowardly. 

“Greetings,” Roman said, which came out more quietly than he planned. “My name is Roman. And you are?”

“Why do you want to know?” the Fae said bitterly.

Roman was shocked. No one had ever spoken to him that way. “I am a prince from a far away kingdom.”

The Fae scoffed. “So you’re a colonizer? Are you and your people going to enslave us?”

“No!” Roman said, aghast. “I am looking for Princess Valerie. I was told she would be here.”

The Fae perked up. “You’re… that prince.” He stood up, as if ready to fight, but he was shaking fervently, as were his wings. “I won’t let you take her.”

Oh, so the fight was coming early. “Try me.”

He heard a gasp, and turned around to find a woman with olive skin, waving dark hair, and dressed like the other fae, but no wings. It must have been Valerie, though in the books she was described as pale, and wearing royal clothes.

“Don’t hurt him!” Valerie yelled. “Or I’ll kill you!”

Roman was stunned. He had been told that Valerie would be scared to come with him, hesitant, but would eventually give in after discovering how heroic he was. But the Valerie he saw in front of him was nothing like that at all. She was brave.

Nothing was going as Roman had planned. He was supposed to be the one in charge, but instead he was being bested by a fae and a woman.

“Valerie,” Roman whispered, “I’m here to save you.”

“I don’t need saving,” Valerie said. “When I was placed here as a baby, the fae took me in and raised me as their own. This is my family and I won’t leave them.” She walked closer to him until they were in a inch apart, and she whispered, “Get the hell out of here, or I will make sure you never see the light of day again.”

_ Damn. _ Roman quickly grabbed onto his horse and rode back to the kingdom.

This was going to be much harder than he thought.

He came back a few days later, this time not in royal clothes, but in commoner clothes, hopefully to make him seem less above them. He needed to lure the Fae in before killing him.

He found the Fae, yet again, under the tree. When the Fae recognized him he began growling. “I thought we told you to leave.”

“I want to make peace,” Roman lied. “I have realized the error of my ways, and I do not want to be like my family told me to be.”

“Why should I believe you?”

_ Here goes nothing _ . Roman placed his sword on the ground, grabbed a huge rock nearby, and smashed it in half.

“How do I know that isn’t a decoy?” the Fae asked.

Picking up the two pieces, Roman showed them to him. “They’re magic. Well, the magic is fading now since I broke it.” The pieces of the sword were glowing.

The Fae stared at Roman. There was a pause, but then he said, “So, what? You want to stay with us?”

“No, I want to get to know you and Valerie.”

“If you show this to your parents, they’ll kill you.”

“Precisely.”

“...Okay, you can stay with us for a bit,” the Fae said. “But not too long.  _ I still don’t completely trust you _ .”

Roman smiled. “Thank you, er… What is your name?”

The Fae sighed. “Virgil.”

Roman snickered. “Virgil? For a Dark Fae, that’s kind of a lame name.”

“You must have forgotten that I’m made of magic. I can kill you right now.”

Roman stopped laughing abruptly. “Sorry.”

Roman settled in. After telling Valerie his story, and how he was basically royally screwed, she softened up. Well, she still glared at him, but she wasn’t threatening him anymore now that Roman didn’t plan on hurting Virgil.

About a week into Roman’s stay at Virgil’s home, they became closer. Virgil wasn’t as dark as he thought. Well, he dressed the part, but Virgil was very… human, as were the other faes. Virgil loved to write poetry and to paint. He was actually amazing at it.

Most of all, Virgil loved to fly. When he soared across the sky, his wings looked larger than ever, and it was absolutely beautiful. Roman could spend hours watching Virgil fly.

Roman caught Virgil one day writing, and he was in awe. His felt strange, a feeling he had felt every time he looked at Virgil.

He just couldn’t help himself. He sat down next to him. “Can I see what you’re writing?” Roman asked.

Virgil showed him. It was titled,  _ The Tale of the Prince and the Fae.  _ In prose, it was the story of Roman first meeting Virgil, up to where they were now.

“What happens next?” Roman asked.

“This,” Virgil whispered. He leaned in and pressed his lips against him. It was absolute magic, but only for about a second because Virgil pulled away. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

Roman interrupted him by joining their lips together again. It was even more magical then before. Virgil’s lips were slightly chapped, but still amazing. Roman slipped his tongue in, and their kiss became even more passionate.

Something was stirring in Roman. He had felt lust before, but never this powerful.

Things were getting more heated, and they were breathing heavily, desperate for each other, for their bodies. The clothes were too much of a barrier.

Hours later, they were laying against the tree, nude. Virgil was holding Roman, and Roman’s head was against Virgil’s chest. He could hear his heart pounding.. Nothing else mattered in the world except for them.

Roman stayed for many months, almost forgetting of his former life. He and Virgil became “boyfriends,” a term the faes used for two male lovers.

They developed a sort of routine together. Wake up, have breakfast together, go about their daily activities, maybe spend time with Valerie, dinner, then spend the night in each other’s arms. It was heaven. Roman didn’t have to worry about making anyone proud or anything.

Until one day, this spell of happiness was broken.

Roman was taking a walk by himself, appreciating the lush green ferns, when he was cornered by two shadows.

The King and Queen.

“Roman!” the King barked. “You were supposed to return home months ago!”

“I—”

“Is he dead yet?” The Queen asked, a sense of urgency in her voice.

“Mother, Father, I can’t kill him,” Roman stammered.

“Why?” The King cried.

“He isn’t evil like the books say. And I… I love him,” he whispered.

“Well, stop loving him!” the King snapped. He held up the two pieces of the sword. Despite it being broken, there was still a faint glow left. “We found this on the side of the road. How could you do this to us, Roman? We raised you right.”

Roman thought he could shake this, in case it ever came. But he couldn’t. He was terrified.

“You will kill the Dark Fae,” the Queen said. “And if you don’t, we will never speak to you again. You will be exiled from the kingdom.”

Roman didn’t want that. They were his parents. Despite it all, he still loved him. He didn’t realize there was still that small piece of him deep, deep down that wanted to make them proud. “...I’ll do it. When I’m back in a fortnight, the Dark Fae will be dead, and I will return with Princess Valerie.”

Later that night, Virgil was in a deep sleep. He looked beautiful, peaceful.

Roman tried to block those feelings out. He had to do this. For his parents. For his kingdom.

He prepared himself for the attack, when he heard a whisper. “What’s taking so long?”

It was Virgil.

“Virgil, I—”

Virgil sat up, staring him dead in the eye. “I overheard you and your parents. You’re going to kill me. And you’re taking Valerie with you.”

“Virgil, this isn’t my choice,” Roman said through a sob.

“But it is,” Virgil retorted. He was scowling, but a single tear ran down his face. “You could stay with me, and we could build a life together. But you’re a coward, desperate for Mommy and Daddy’s approval.”

“Virgil…”

“I always knew you would be the one who killed me,” Virgil continued on, not looking at Roman. “Not by your sword, but by your betrayal.” He turned back to him again. “Just do it.”

Roman raised the sword piece that was still sharp and brought it to Virgil’s chest.

Red blood was pouring out of him and falling onto the floor. Roman closed his eyes. He couldn’t look at it. He couldn’t watch his boyfriend die at his hands.

He felt Virgil’s hand touch his. “Goodbye, sweet prince,” he croaked.

The Dark Fae was dead.


	12. Drive - Anxceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Anxceit with “all we do is drive, all we do is think about the feelings that we hide” (I was listening to Drive by Halsey and my mind went ‘’Anxceit road trip’) -✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Being Kicked Out, Unaccepting Parents, Hickeys, Lack of Communication

Maybe this road trip was a good thing. Virgil needed to get out for a bit.

Well, he didn’t have a choice exactly, since his mom caught him and Janus making out and he was told to “get the hell off my property and don’t come back.” He rubbed the hickey on his neck, as if trying to erase the memory.

Whatever. California never felt like home anyways.

Too caught up in his mind, he accidentally swerved a bit, but he found control of the wheel again.

Virgil glanced at the GPS. There was a 7/11 coming up in a mile.

Somehow he forgot that his friend/boyfriend/lover/whatever the hell they were was right next to him. “Um… Hey, I was wondering if you wanna like…” Virgil trailed off.

“Yeah?”

“...if you wanna stop at 7/11?”

“Sure.”

Virgil had no idea what Janus was feeling. Then again, he wasn’t sure if Janus knew how Virgil was feeling. They really spent more time making out then talking about their feelings, which were bubbling up a  _ lot _ .

_ All we do is drive _ , Virgil thought.  _ All we do is think about the feelings that we hide _ .

With his eyes on the road, Virgil drove off into the sunset, because maybe if he went fast enough, he could outrun his emotions.


	13. Prom - Intruality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Intruality saying “fuck toxic masculinity” and show up at prom in prom dresses (or maybe because they waited too late to get tuxes so they just rolled with it.) -✨ (Also, that Prinxiety Angst was 👌🏻)

Some idiot in Remus’s Psych class claimed that men look stupid in dresses. Remus would’ve been pissed, but it gave him an idea.

After school, he went to Logan’s house and told him his idea.

“You want us to wear dresses to prom?” Logan asked. “Isn’t that sort of petty?”

“Yes!” Remus said. “Think about it; we’ll look amazing, we’ll get to make that guy look stupid—”

“Hold on,” Logan interrupted, with a twinkle in his eye. “I never said I was above pettiness.”

Two weeks later, they showed up at Sanders High School, hand-in-hand and dressed to the nines. Remus wore a teal, sleeveless dress with a dark green cape with a silver choker necklace to compliment it. Logan wore a black velvet ballgown with a matching tuxedo jacket, inspired by Billy Porter’s Met Gala gown.

Patton ran up them excitedly. “Oh my gosh, you guys look amazing!”

Remus giggled and did a twirl. “Thank you! We made it ourselves.”

Many people stared at the couple throughout the night, most of them in awe of their dresses, surprisingly. At least fifty people went up to them and complimented them, asked them how they made it, asked for  _ pictures _ , etc. Logan was not so used to getting positive attention, but it seemed to boost his confidence. As the night went on, Remus noticed that Logan had a grin plastered across his face, which was quite rare of him.

“Can I feel it, Logan?” Roman had asked him.

Hands flapping happily, Logan said, “Yes.”

Roman stroked the sleeve and gasped. “It’s so soft!”

“I know!” Logan cried.

Remus sighed, ecstatic that his boyfriend was so happy.

They danced the night away, knowing that this would be a night they would remember.


	14. Carpool Karaoke - Platonic Roceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: A three-hour traffic jam is bad enough by itself without the obnoxious, wannabe Broadway singer in the next lane. -✨

All Corbin wanted was to get to work, but the goddamn traffic was getting in the way. He honked his horn repeatedly, as if that would solve anything.

He started to zone out, until—

“A TOAST TO THE GROOM!”

“To the groom! To the groom! To the groom!”

_ Oh. God. No. _

“TO THE BRIDE!”

“TO THE BRIDE! To the briiiiiide to the briiiiiide—”

“FROM YOU SISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!”

“ANGELICAAAAAAAAAAAA, ANGELICAAA—”

“WHO’S ALWAYS BY YOUR SIIIIIIDE—”

“BY YOUR SIIIIIIIIDE—”

Corbin thought the Hamilton craze would be over. But ever since it came on Disney+ plus, the fandom back.

And he’s terrified.

“TO YOUR UUUUUNIOOON—”

“To the union! To the revolution!”

“AND THE HOPE THAT YOU PROVIDE—”

“You provide, you proviiiiide—”

“MAY YOU AAAAALWAAAAYS—”

“AAAAALWAAAAAYS—”

“BE SATISFIIIIIIIED!”

“REWIIIIIIIIND!”

Corbin rolled down his window. “Hey!” he shouted. “Shut the hell up! Some of us want to have a quiet morning!”

“You hear that, Janus? I think he wants to hear more!”

“I think he does, Roman!”

_ God, save me. _


	15. Tommy the Turtle - Platonic Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: “Ay, bro, I don’t mean to alarm you but I think your fish is broken” and “He’s a fucking turtle you idiot.” -✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Swearing, Turtles, Fish

“You bought a turtle?” Patton said, puzzled.

On a whim, Roman went to PetCo and bought turtle, because… why the hell not? His roommates weren’t entirely pleased.

“He didn’t buy a turtle, Patton. It’s a fish,” Virgil said.

Roman furrowed his brows in confusion. “I… it’s a turtle. His name is Tommy the Turtle.”

Virgil snorted. “I’m pretty sure that’s a fish. You might need to get your eyes checked.”

Roman looked at the Tommy in his habitat. He looked like a turtle. Virgil was clearly messing with him just to piss him off. He shouldn’t let him get to him.

“As long as it doesn’t touch my stuff, it is fine by me,” Logan said, not looking up from the novel in his hands.

“How would it touch your stuff? A fish can’t just jump out of its tank.”

Roman groaned. “Stop.”

“Did you get him food?” Patton asked worriedly. “Will you clean his habitat regularly?”

Shit. Roman hadn’t thought of that. “Umm… yes.”

Virgil walked over to the habitat. “Ay, bro, I don’t mean to alarm you, but I think your fish is broken. It doesn’t have gills.”

_“He’s a fucking turtle, you idiot!”_


	16. Sleepover - Prinxiety/Platonic Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: “I shoot my shot by including him in the fake scenarios in my head before bed.” -✨

It was not unusual for Patton and Virgil to have sleepovers on the weekends. They were cuddled up in Patton’s bed and scrolling through TikTok.

Virgil always loved Patton’s room. It had a lot of soft, soothing colors, and fluffy blankets. It made Virgil feel safe.

As Virgil scrolled through his feed, he saw a video from @princeroman.

“ _ It’s… a… show-stopping number, a real show-stopper, a show-stopping number, c’mon… _ ” Roman crooned as he played his keyboard with ease.

Virgil groaned and threw his head back. “Why does he have to be so hot?”

Patton giggled. “I don’t see why you can’t just talk to him. Shoot your shot.”

Virgil scoffed. “I shoot my shot by including him in the fake scenarios in my head before bed.”

_ Like the one where we make out in his room for hours on end _ , Virgil thought to himself.

Patton chuckled. “Okay then. It’s late, we should get to bed.”

“Or we can scroll through his profile as I feel sorry for myself,” Virgil suggested.

“No.”


	17. My Fault - Moceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: “Will you ever learn that you simply can’t save everyone?” and “Well at least I try to help!” -✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Suicide Attempt, Fights

“You need to calm down,” Janus said.

“No!” Patton cried. “Virgil’s in the hospital and it’s my fault!” Tears were pouring from his eyes. “My best friend is fighting for his life because I didn’t fight for him.”

“Patton,” Janus said calmly, “You’ve always been his biggest supporter. Whenever you saw that he was feeling off, you knew just what to do. You’re the greatest friend there is. And I know how much you love him, but this was his doing, not yours.”

Ignoring his boyfriend, Patton sat on the couch with his head in his hands, sobbing loudly. “I should’ve known he would do this.”

Janus sighed, trying not to show his mild annoyance. Janus wasn’t heartless, but he was never as much of an empath as Patton was. Patton was so empathetic he would forget to take care of himself.

“Love,” he whispered, “You can’t hold everyone’s problems. It’s not healthy.”

Patton wouldn’t look at Janus. “It’s my fault.”

Janus huffed. “Will you ever learn that you simply can’t save everyone?”

Swiftly turning his face to Janus, Patton screamed, “Well, at least I try to help!”

Janus gasped quietly. Patton was never one to raise his voice. “Excuse me?”

Patton stood up. “I would do anything for Virgil! I helped him after his first attempt, and just like you said, I’ve always been there for him! But you? You don’t care when people are suffering! You’re heartless!”

There was a long silence between them. It could’ve been ten seconds or ten minutes; they weren’t sure.

Janus grabbed his phone. “I’m going to go out for a bit. Call me when you’ve calmed down. Then we can talk.”

He stormed out of the apartment, leaving Patton shocked and alone.


	18. Father - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: “He walked away and never looked back so neither did I.” -✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit different from my usual ones. It’s centered on one character because I didn’t know how to turn this into a ship. Hope you still enjoy it!  
> ******************************************************************************************************************  
> CW: Absent Parents, Yelling

Virgil hated it when people screamed, and his mother knew that better than anyone, which was why it was so much worse when it came from her.

“You want to get in touch with your father?” she bellowed.

“Yes. I don’t see why it’s such a big deal,” Virgil tried to yell back, but turned into more of a pathetic murmur.

“He left when you were a baby! He doesn’t care about us!” she cried. “He doesn’t want you!”

Silence.

Virgil knew that his birth father didn’t want him. Hell, that’s why he left in the first place. Still, it felt like a stab to the heart hearing that.

Taking a breath, his mom said, “He walked away and never looked back. So neither did I. I’ve raised you all on my own and I think I did a damn good job of it... I don’t understand why I’m not good enough for you.”

“Mom,” Virgil whispered, “You are good enough. I just… I just want to know who he is. He helped create me.”

“But I raised you,” she retorted. “You know what? If you wanna find out who he is, do it on your own. Just don’t tell me about it.” She stormed out of the living room.

“Mom!” Virgil called after her, but she ran into her room and shut the door. “Mom.”


	19. Stage Lights - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Their love began with an audience and bright stage lights. It died just the same. -✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Break Ups

Their love began with an audience and bright stage lights.

During their freshman year of college, Patton had forced Virgil to come see his friend Roman in their school’s production of Little Shop of Horrors. Virgil was less then enthused.

“You need to get out of your dorm,” Patton had said to him.

Virgil groaned and protested, but eventually found himself in the audience of an auditorium, watching this Roman guy onstage. And damn, did he own it.

Roman was crazy talented as the dentist. Virgil admired Roman’s confidence and skill… and his roguishly handsome face. During the bows, Virgil probably clapped harder for him than anyone else.

At the end of the show, Patton went over to say hi to Roman, introducing him to Virgil.

“You were amazing,” Virgil said nervously.

Roman smiled. “Thank you so much. Do you do theater?”

“Um, in middle school. Not so much now,” he admitted.

“Well, the next show is Rocky Horror. You should audition.”

So Virgil took his advice. It was one of those “whoever wants in, gets in” sort of auditions, so he ended up in the ensemble, while Roman played Dr. Frank-N-Furter. Virgil wasn’t surprised he was in the ensemble (although slightly upset because it meant not much time with Roman), but at least he got to watch him perform.

Whenever they had a chance, Roman and Virgil were probably sharing lingering glances, which more often than not got them in trouble for not paying attention, but what started off as a flirtatious friendship eventually turned into a romance.

On opening night when everyone was getting ready, Virgil plucked up the courage to ask Roman a question.

“I was wondering… would you be my date to the cast party?” he stammered.

Without missing a beat, Roman said, “I’d love to.”

(And Virgil was never a religious person, but he was pretty sure he died and came back from heaven when he saw Roman in his corset and tights.)

They had their first kiss at that Denny’s (which was magical, by the way), and the rest was history.

The next year, they both auditioned for Urinetown, and to the surprise of both of them, Virgil got cast as Bobby. The lead.

When they got the email for the cast list, Virgil hugged Roman tightly “Oh my god, I got it!” he cried.

Roman hugged him back, but there was a lacking of effort in it, Virgil pulled back in realization. “I’m so sorry…”

“It’s okay,” Roman said. “I gotta get used to rejection of I wanna be a professional actor.” So Virgil accepted that.

Being noticed in the theater department gave Virgil a sort of confidence, something he never really had. He had a pep in his step, and a less sardonic look on life. It was the best he’d felt in a while.

Roman, however, was less peppy than usual. Whenever Virgil mentioned rehearsing his songs or something, Roman would try to change the subject. Virgil knew Roman was usually the lead, or at least a supporting role, so of course a change would be a bit hard, but it got to the point where Roman was being snippy and reflecting his disappointment onto Virgil.

Eventually, Roman snapped one night while they were taking a walk together.

“Tech week’s been brutal, but I think the show’s gonna be great. Valerie shouldn’t be so nervous; she’s a great Miss Pennywise.”

“If you love her so much, why don’t you marry her?” Roman scoffed.

Virgil stopped in his tracks. He chuckled awkwardly. “What?”

“Ever since Urinetown started, you’ve been acting like you run the place. Like you’re better than me.”

“What?” Virgil said in disbelief. “No I haven’t. Do you feel left out or something?”

“No, I just don’t want your new ‘fame’ getting to your head,” Roman retorted.

“Maybe you just don’t like that I’m happy,” Virgil muttered.

“What?”

“I said, maybe you just don’t like that I’m happy,” Virgil said louder.

“That’s ridiculous!” Roman sputtered. “I love that you’re happy! I just think that that with you as the lead you’ve become less humble.”

“I wasn’t humble, I was depressed,” Virgil growled. “I didn’t feel good about myself. But now that I have something I’m passionate about, I actually feel confident for once in my life… Maybe me feeling sorry for myself made you feel better about yourself.”

Roman didn’t say anything. It was the truth.

“Look,” Virgil said, “I got you a ticket. I want you to come, but if your ego is too fragile for it, then I get it.” And Virgil walked away.

On opening night, Virgil peaked through the audience and searched for seat B22 see if Roman was there. He wasn’t there.

_Maybe he’s just running late_ , he reasoned.

But he never came.

Their love began with an audience and bright stage lights. It died just the same.


	20. Promposal - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finally worked up enough courage to do his “Prom-posal” after 3 months for the guy he has been pining over since 7th grade. Too bad the wrong brother opened the door and (even worse) said yes. -✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Swearing

Virgil had been planning his promposal for his friend Roman for months now, and he was finally gonna do it. It took four years, but he finally plucked up the courage. He had spent at least a week trying to figure out the perfect way to ask, and there were a lot of ideas.

“What if you wrote him a poem?” Patton suggested.

Virgil cringed. He definitely wasn’t ready to completely bear his soul just yet.

“You could get a skywriter to write ‘Roman, will you go to Prom with me?’ We all know Roman enjoys frivolous things,” Logan said.

Virgil chuckled. “I’m too poor for that.” Suddenly, his eyes lit up. “Wait. I have an idea.”

A couple days later, Virgil was on Roman’s front lawn with the Sanders High School glee club.

“Everyone ready?” Virgil said to the large group, wringing his hands nervously. Everyone nodded excitedly.

Virgil rang the doorbell, and the group began “ooh”-ing while Virgil sang while he held up his mini poster that read “PROM?”.

_“There’s a calm surrender to the rush of day, when the heat of a rolling wave can be turned away…”_

The door opened, to reveal… Remus?

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

“Say no more!” Remus said. “Yes, I’ll go to prom with you!”

Virgil was speechless, as was the rest of the choir. “I…”

“You’re so cute when you’re nervous!” Roman gushed, before pecking him on the lips.

_God. Damn it._


	21. TikTok - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't do this. You'll regret it" but make it soft? Any ship you want

“You shouldn’t use your phone in bed,” Roman said to his boyfriend, who was scrolling through social media. “It isn’t good for you.”

Patton swatted Roman’s shoulder playfully. “Just five more minutes.”

Roman rolled over to face him. “What are you watching anyway?”

“Just some TikToks,” Patton said without looking at him.

Roman gasped. “Oh god no. Not TikTok.”

Patton looked at him. “Why?”

“It’s like an addiction,” Roman whispered dramatically. “When I first downloaded it I was stuck on it for a week straight. I said no, but they showed me the cute puppies. So I stayed. Then…” he leaned in. “...I got to gay TikTok. It’s magical. Now my brain only works in TikTok lingo. I almost said to Virgil the other day, ‘Chair but make it electric.’ My brain is rotting, and pretty soon my soul will as well. Baby, don’t do this. You’ll regret it.”

Patton chuckled. “You’re being silly. I’m gonna make an account.”

Roman tried to grab the phone, but Patton held his arm up so it was out of reach, giggling. Roman got on top of his boyfriend and straddled him. He pinned Patton’s arms against the headboard and grabbed the phone from him then tossed it so it fell somewhere in the dark room.

Patton gasped in offense. “You yeeted my phone!”

“I yeeted your phone,” Roman said in agreement.

Patton pouted. “Go get my phone.”

Roman smiled. “Nope. I don’t trust you.”

Patton sighed in defeat. “Eh, it’s late anyway. Guess I’ll just have to cuddle you instead,” he said in a jokingly sad voice.

Roman got off Patton’s lap and lay next to him, then wrapped his arms lovingly around his waist.

Now this was better than some app.


	22. Rollerskating - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Logan learns to roller skate while Roman regrets not having worn knee pads and wrist guards. -✨

“Hold my hand so you don’t fall,” Roman said as they walked to the doors of the rink.

“Aren’t you going to put on knee pads or wrist guards?” Logan asked.

Roman scoffed. “I’ll be fine. I’m a pro at this stuff.”

Logan rolled his eyes but nonetheless remained silent. This would be very entertaining.

Hand in hand, they got onto the rink and began to move. It felt rather strange, and Logan wasn’t sure how he felt about gliding as supposed to walking. He did like the holding hands with Roman aspect, however. It was as their hands fit perfectly together, like two pieces of a puzzle—

THUMP!

Roman fell flat onto the floor, bringing Logan down in the process as well. It startled Logan, but because of his protection, it didn’t really hurt.

“Ow,” Roman whimpered.

Logan sat up. “I told you you should have worn the proper protection gear.”

“Whatever. Help me up,” Roman mumbled.

Logan stood up and took Roman’s hand, helping him stand up. “You’re too proud for you own good,” Logan said.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go get pizza.”


	23. Mr. Loverman - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: “I'm Mr. Loverman and I miss my lover, man” -✨ (Mr. Loverman by Ricky Montgomery has been stuck in my head all day long)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Alcohol (A little bit of wine), Sympathetic Patton

“How are you parents?” Roman asked through the phone as he poured himself another glass of wine.

“They’re great!” Patton said. “They wish you were able to come for the holidays”

“I wish I could too,” Roman sighed. “But being a prince is a 24/7 job. And the park looks amazing with all the Christmas lights.”

“Oooh, send me a picture,” Patton said. “What are you doing right now?”

“Watching Parks and Rec passively while thinking about how much I miss you.”

“You’re such a sap,” Patton giggled.

“I guess I’m Mr. Loverman. And I miss my lover… man… I’m tipsy right now, okay?”

“Well, don’t do anything crazy,” Patton said.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Everyone’s going to bed right now, so I gotta hang up. But I love you.”

“I love you too,” Roman said dreamily. “Good night.”

“Good night.”


	24. Picnic - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lightning-bug lit romantic dinner in mid June set in motion the beginning of forever. -✨ (With your choice of a Logan ship would be great 😊)

"How do the fireflies light up?" Roman asked as they sat onto their checkered blanket.

"Oh, it's fascinating," Logan said, his eyes lighting up. "Fireflies produce a chemical reaction inside their bodies. When oxygen combines with calcium, adenosine triphosphate and luciferin, a light is produced."

Roman smiled. He had no idea what Logan just said, but he always loved the face he made when he was going on about something he knew about. 

There was a long silence, but Roman interrupted it by opening up the basket. He took out some tiny PB&J sandwiches, berries, and figs. "So, bon appetit, I guess."

They both grabbed a sandwich and began digging in.

It was a normal dinner for them. They talked about their day, the food, funny tumblr posts they saw, and mostly enjoying each other's company.

Roman finally found the right moment. They were basking in the bliss of each other's company, not talking, but not a deafening silence. But Roman knew how to break it.

"I have a question for you," Roman said.

"About?" Logan asked unknowingly.

Roman took a deep breath. "For a long time, I thought love was simple. I thought I would magically find 'the one' and just know it was them. With you, there wasn't a specific moment. It was like a real life slow burn, 500k words… That was a dumb joke."

"What? It was funny," Logan assured him.

"Okay," Roman said shakily. "Anyways… I can't pinpoint a specific moment where I knew you were my soulmate. But I know I've been sure of it for a while. And our relationship wasn't easy like the fairytale I thought it would be. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

Roman pulled out a small box from his back pocket. Logan's eyes widened, as Roman opened it. In the box was a silver ring with a small gem on it.

"Logan Kelly, will you marry me?"

"Roman," Logan said softly. "...Of course."

Roman's eyes light up. "Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god, yay!"

They kissed passionately, Logan falling on top of Roman. They laughed at the impact. 

"Wait, I need to put the ring on you," Roman laughed.

Logan sat up, laughing as well. "You're right."

Roman slipped the ring onto Logan's ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"Roman, it's perfect," Logan affirmed.

"Perfect."

They fell into a passionate embrace again, and stayed there, basking in the glory of the rest of their lives.


	25. Making New Friends - Platonic Royality/Platonic Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous: “He smelled of cigarettes and cinnamon but I just couldn’t stay away.” -✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t had a lot of time lately, so it’s not my best work, but I still hope you enjoy it.
> 
> *******************************************************************************************
> 
> CW: Bullying, Unsympathetic Roman

Two hands slammed onto the table in front of him. "Patton."

Patton was startled to see his friend Roman towering over his lunch, but he answered. "Um, hi?"

"I saw you talking to Virgil Storme today," Roman said while sitting down.

"So?" Patton said.

"He's… he's a weirdo," Roman whispered. "Look at him. He's a Robert Downer Jr.*

Patton turned around and noticed Virgil sitting on the other side of the cafeteria, all by himself, sketching in a notebook and eating a PB&J.

"He smells like cigarettes," Roman groaned. "Disgusting."

"I mean, yes, he smelled of cigarettes and cinnamon–"

"–I'm allergic to cinnamon–"

"–but I just couldn't stay away. He’s always alone, and it would be cruel of me to leave him by himself. He needed a friend."

Roman stared for a moment, but ended up saying, "You're nicer than I'll ever be. Go hang out with him."

"I wasn't asking for your permission,” Patton said bitingly, “but alright.” And with that, he skipped off to talk to his new friend.


	26. Vampires - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finding out his boyfriend and brother are vampires and being in denial with “But you don’t sparkle in the sun! And I saw you scarf down garlic bread at Olive Garden last week Remus.” -✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Roadkill, Blood Mention

“Roman, we have to tell you something…” Virgil began.

“Let’s just get to the good stuff,” Remus snapped. “We’re vampires!”

Roman laughed. “Sure, you’re vampires. And I’m a real life Disney prince.”

Virgil sighed. “No, we’re really vampires. I know it sounds crazy, but it’s true. We were walking home from rehearsal on the night you were sick, and some person attacked us and bit us. We woke up a few minutes later with no pulse… and a thirst for blood. So we drank blood from some roadkill.”

“And it was delicious!” Remus added.

Roman rolled his eyes. “Let me get this straight, Dr. Gloom and Dr. Shrooms—”

“Eh, not your best work,” Remus interjected.

“Oh, shut up. So, two weeks ago you were attacked by some unknown rando on the streets, found out you were vampires, and ate roadkill? I don't buy it."

Virgil frowned. "How do I convince you?"

"You can't," Roman said simply. "You don't sparkle in the sun! And I saw you scarf down garlic bread at Olive Garden last week, Remus."

"And it tasted awful, but I still ate it!" Remus said. "You've seen me eat deodorant. I'll put anything in my mouth. I'm like the Son in Trail to Oregon."

"And we did test the sunlight thing, but we don’t sparkle or burn or anything,” Virgil added. “We’ve only been doing this for two weeks, so we’re still figuring out. But please…” Virgil took Roman’s hand. “Listen.”

Roman gasped. “You’re really cold. Like ice”

Virgil nodded. Remus licked his finger, which was also cold, and stuck it in Roman’s ear, causing him to yelp.

“Jesus Christ! Stop!”

Remus removed his finger and laughed. Roman wiped his ear in annoyance. “Okay, so you’re cold. Not enough to convince me.”

Virgil’s eyes perked up. “Well, I’m pretty hungry right now.” He displayed his teeth, and right before Roman’s eyes, two of his teeth became fangs, sharp enough to pierce into skin.

Roman’s eyes widened. “Oh my god… That’s kind of hot… Alright, I’m convinced.”

“Really?” Virgil exclaimed with a smile.

“Yeah,” Roman said. “As long as you keep doing that, fine by me. You can eat me anytime you want.”

“Roman, no.”

“Virgil, yes.”


	27. Kidnapping - Dukexiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kidnapping. Surprise adoption. It’s like tomato, tamato.” and “No, it really fucking isn’t dude.” (Dukexiety platonic or romantic) -✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mentions of Animal Cruelty

“You kidnapped a dog!?”

Remus rolled his eyes as he fixed his hold on the cockapoo in his arms, and walked through the doorway of Virgil’s apartment. “Kidnapping. Surprise adoption. It’s like tomato, tomato.”

“No, it really fucking isn’t, dude,” Virgil said, wringing his hands nervously. “You took a dog out of its home without the permission of its owners. I’m pretty sure that’s illegal.”

“Let me just explain,” Remus sighed. “I was driving home from work and saw some lady yelling at this little guy… and she kicked him. The moment she went back inside and I grabbed him and skedaddled. She clearly didn’t want him, so I guess I’m doing her a favor!”

The dog’s hair was a bit all over the place, but he seemed happy nonetheless. Virgil gasped. “The poor thing… What’s his name?” He checked the collar, which said Duke. “I guess his name is Duke.”

Remus’s eyes lit up. “We could call him Dukey for short!”

“No,” Virgil said with an eyeroll. “Poor guy’s already been through enough.” He sighed. “Oh well. I guess we have a child now.”

The two men set the pup down and let him roam around. They were going to have to get the proper things to take care of a dog, but they knew they could handle it.


	28. The Vet - Moceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veterinarian Patton’s first time meeting Janus, his anxious son Virgil, and their gigantic Saint Bernard dog was on the hottest day of the summer. (With Pining Moceit please?) -✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know how vets work, so I’m just using what I know from my experiences as a human!

He was so cute, Patton couldn’t tell if his sweat was from anxiety or the lack of air conditioning (which had to have been some sort of health violation, in a health center of all places).

“Good afternoon, Mr. Campbell,” Patton said to the tall man sitting in one of the plastic chairs. Mr. Campbell wasn’t difficult to notice. He had rather sharp, chiseled features, one dark brown eye and another amber, and some sort of rash on his face. Patton wasn’t a dermatologist, but he could tell it must have been eczema.

“Please, call me Janus,” he replied.

“Then good afternoon, Janus,” Patton corrected himself awkwardly. It was at that moment he noticed the child next to Janus. His messy brown hair covered his face, and was slouching heavily, almost trying to blend in with his surroundings. “And who’s this fine gentleman?”

“Virgil,” the kid mumbled.

He didn’t seem like much of a talker, so Patton didn’t prod, and moved onto what his job was (which was not ogling his fluffy patient’s cute owner).

“So, um, I checked little Foster’s chart.” Well, not so little. Foster, the Saint Bernard at Janus’s feet, was about the size of a wolf. Despite his gigantic nature, however, he seemed about as harmless as a butterfly, just smiling and panting happily. “Just an annual checkup?”

Janus didn’t respond, zoning out… on Patton’s face!  _ Looks like the feelings are mutual? _

“Mr. Camp— I mean, Janus?”

“Hm? Oh! Yes, a checkup.” Janus coughed.

Patton chuckled, relieved he wasn’t the only one making a fool of himself. “So, um, as I was saying, according to this chart, Foster’s perfectly healthy. Has there been any signs pointing otherwise?”

“No, he’s just been happy-go-lucky,” Janus laughed. “We probably didn’t even need to come in the first place.”

“Well at least we’re positive he’s not dying,” Virgil muttered.

“Virgil,” Janus said sternly to his son.

“No, it’s always better to be safe than sorry,” Patton assured them. “Now we know there’s nothing to worry about. Your dog is as healthy as a horse. Which doesn’t exactly make any sense.”

Virgil let out a tiny chuckle. Patton smiled. So did Janus. So did Foster.

They were probably smiling at each other for too long, getting startled by a bark out of Foster.

Wiping his sweaty brow, Patton said, “Well, um, I can see you guys out.”

Patton would never want an animal to be in pain, but if that were to happen… he’d get another chance at seeing the owner.


End file.
